Decisions
by KitKatt0430
Summary: For the first time in his entire life, Yuan is faced with a decision that he doesn’t know the answer to. Both choices seem wrong and right, but he has to choose quickly. The way a little brunette boy will be raised depends on what he decides.


Disclaimer: I don't own this, 'cause if I did there would be more of Yuan in the game.

Summary – For the first time in his entire life, Yuan is faced with a decision that he doesn't know the answer to. Both choices seem wrong and right… but he has to choose quickly. The way a little brunette boy will be raised depends on what he decides.

**_Decisions_**

A week ago Yuan had stumbled upon one of the most disturbing images of his entire life. Kratos Aurion, in complete disarray, had appeared before Yuan in the Triet desert.

At first, he'd scared the hell out of Yuan. The half-elf had immediately wondered if Kratos was confronting him about the Renegades. The he saw the human's face. The grief apparent there was immeasurable…

Yuan could honestly say that he never wanted to see Kratos appear that lost and distressed again. The worst part was that he kept waking up screaming for Anna and Lloyd…

Yuan had offered to let Kratos stay in one of Yuan's many residences, this particular one being in Tethe'alla, where Kratos had never taken Anna. It was a strange experience to be able to hear someone down the hall yelling in their sleep.

Though Kratos was definitely not up to being left alone (Yuan was actually very afraid that his long-time friend would take his own life), the traitorous Seraphim had seen no choice in the matter. He drugged the burgundy haired man and left for the place where the tragedy had occurred.

He never thought he'd find this…

"Drk…" the little brunette child repeated dutifully.

"No, it's Dirk." The dwarf smiled at the kid. "Say it with me, Lloyd… Dirk."

"Dirk."

"Very good!"

Lloyd clapped his little hands, smiling brightly.

From his vantage point within the forest, Yuan could see it all. Lloyd looked so much like his father it was almost heartbreaking…

"Whine."

Yuan looked down and smiled at Noishe, who had walked over to the half-elf. "Hey, Noshy." Yuan looked up, staring at the adorable child before him. Without that kid, Kratos might very well break apart.

The question was, would it be in Lloyd's best interests for Kratos to raise him?

If Anna were still alive, the answer would have been yes with no hesitations what so ever. She was dead now, and that made all the difference.

"I don't know what to do, Noshy." Yuan didn't even realize he was using Mithos' old nickname for the Arshis. "Kratos needs Lloyd in order to fully recover… to become at least part of himself again… Lloyd wouldn't be safe with Kratos. He'd be hunted all his childhood. Here he would know peace for at least some of his life."

"Whine?"

"He's Kratos' son. Do you honestly believe that Lloyd could keep himself out of trouble?"

Noishe gave a whuffling laugh. His tail wagged in amusement for a moment, then drooped. "Whine. Whine. Whine."

"Well, there goes my theory that I could find good advice…"

"Whimper. Whine!"

Yuan scratched behind one of Noishe's ears absently as he watched the Dwarf play a simple game with the little boy. Kratos' little boy…

"Why in the name of Efreet do I always find myself facing these moral issues? I'm not exactly the most mentally stable person out there… are the gods trying to stress me out without breaks until I wind up in a mental institution muttering to myself while wearing a straight-jacket?"

Noishe laughed again. "Whine, whine, whine."

Yuan sighed and leaned over, hugging the large protozoan. "Watch over Lloyd for Kratos, mmkay? I'll watch over Kratos for Lloyd in return… though I can't guarantee I'll do a good job…" a wild rabbit appeared and scared Noishe as it ran through the brush. "I guess you can't either," he chuckled.

Noishe huffed indignantly.

As Yuan warped away, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the right thing. He did know one thing for certain, though. Kratos was never going to learn of the choice Yuan had just made.

* * *

A/N Hehehe, everyone loves Noshy, even Yuan. Anywho, this one-shot came to me after school and begged to be written. It was obviously quite persuasive…

Please let me know what you think in a review. They help me write better fiction.


End file.
